Young Justice:Kissed by a Poison Rose
by Child Of Calypso
Summary: After an attempted attack on an underground reseach base the team is called to investigate and come to face to face with the sleeping grandson of Poison Ivy, Ivan, The Poison Rose. After Another attack by the villian calling himself The Jack of Hearts, the tube holding the sleeping body of Ivan is distroyed and he is awaken in the arms of a very speachless and enchanted Superboy.
1. Chapter 1

The two heroes looked up at the huge tube. They were miles below the surface, in some underground lab, sponsored by Wayne industries. The entire lab was dark but the tube cast a bight enough glow that no light was needed. The huge tube filled to the brim with glowing, glittering pink red water, cast the entire place in an eerie angry glow. However, that was not what the boys had come to see. They were focused solely on what was inside the tube.

Hair flowing out and rapping, tendril like around the tubes that were pumping pure oxygen into the sinfully pouty mouth. The boy was nude save for a pair of simple black jocks. However, even in the red/pink glow the slight pale green tin to the skin could be seen. He was young in appearance. 16 or 17 by the look of him even though the two boys who looked on at him were reaching their mid twenties.

He had been floating in that tube for quite a few years now. After the epic battle, after he had tried to go back to a normal human life, after he had begun to be come less than human.

He was like an eternal doll held in a glass case seeming to sleep forever.

"How are his vitals?" said the dark skinned youth with the heavy dreads to the lab tech beside him.

"He's steady as always. Every now an then his heart rate will rise and his pulse will quicken but we think its just dreams he's having."

"You've been keeping the water filled with the right minerals and sugar?" ask the blonde-haired person you next to his partner.

"You can't give him too much or too little."

"No disrespect sirs but we have been looking after him for years now. We know what to do. You don't need to worry."

The two heroes smirked and looked at each other.

"When it concerns Ivan, we've learned that worry is all you can do.," said the blond known as Gear

"When we think he'll do one thing, just as we get comfortable and lax about him, he'll do something unexpected and we'll have to run after him again." Said the Static.

"Batman says he will sending in a group of young heroes to look after him while you two are off doing whatever it you need to do." said the lab tech staring just as adoring at the beauty in his glass coffin as the other did.

Ever male in the lab was just as protective if not more so as these two everyone of them had fallen in love with the flower child over the years and wanted only to care for him till such time as he could be awaken. Until he could be cured.

"The serum seems to be keeping the plant D.N.A passive but every now and then a flower or plant in the rooms above will go berserk and try to kill its owner, usually when he's having his nightmares. We have stopped all employees from having entire of flora on the premises.

The two heroes said nothing. They just continued to stare up at the tube. Hearts heavy.

Suddenly alarms started to blare glaring green lights began to flash.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" said the computerized voice.

"Poison ivy?" asked Gear

"No this intruder is human, completely and utterly human… in a red and black suite" said one of the other lab tech from a computer monitor. He tapped a few buttons and sure enough a big burly blond was back flipping and somersaulting over the guards in the main passage leading to the lift that went down to the lab. He wore a skintight jumpsuit one-side red with black diamond and the other side red. A small black mask lined his eyes and he carried a huge cartoonish wooden mallet.

"Call Batman now." said Static. "We'll take care of the clown."

He and Gear turn and rushed doff leaving the lab techs to hold down the fort.

They were armed; they could handle any one who came through the lift. They would die before they let anyone hurt Ivan.

Precious was the poison that they protected.


	2. Chapter 2 Waking sleeping Gods

Beta squad arrived at the mission locale sourly under whelmed. It was no more than a stupid rundown looking old army base. Superboy personally couldn't see why there was need the huge electrified fence and all the soldiers. Beast boy set on his shoulder in the form of a tiny monkey chattering away in his ear about something or other as Megan lead them to the group of men in lab coats waiting for them. Tim and Jaime brought up the rear discussing something about the Scarab attached to Jaime's back that made him Blue Beetle.

"Ah you must be the group sent by Batman. We were expecting an all-female troupe however." said the man that seemed to be the head Scientist.

"Sorry, Batgirl, Wonder Girl, Bumble Bee and Zatara, all had other missions to attend to. The boys will be just as capable, however, I assure you." said Megan seriously.

The man nodded and turned to lead them into the army base. Superboy was expecting them to enter a lab but the room they entered was a small metal lined room. Once everyone was inside, the door was closed and there was a sudden feeling of being dropped for a second.

"So the real lab is below and the base is just a front." said Superboy with a huff.

The head Scientist nodded.

"This elevator leads to a spillway hall. Beyond that is a main hall and the many research labs…and beyond that is…the reason for the desert locale."

The elevator stopped the, door dinged open and the beta squad spilled out into a long hallway.

"Aren't spillways meant for water." said Beast Boy.

"Not this one. It's meant to let the sand from above in should there be a threat."

"What about all the people who are working down here." asked Blue Beetle.

"They would all gladly die to keep our… guest safe. But there are escape routs in place. The spillway is simple for dire situations. This way please."

The door on the other end of the spillway opened up and the team made their way through into a main hall room where many scientists were running around all dressed in reds and maroons. The lab itself was a pale lime green.

"I wonder if I stand naked in front of the wall will anyone be able to see Me." said Beast Boy. Miss Martian chuckled.

"let's not experiment with that idea ok?" she said patting the green skinned boy on the head.

"please." said Jaime

They were lead to a large door where two very big men were stand with guns.

"At ease guys, These are the young heroes batman assigned to the case."

The two guards looked at each other and then grunted in approval as they stepped aside. The door split open and the team walked in. the room was dark save for the eerie red light that filled the air.

"This way please." said the head Scientist leading them down a slope . At the end of the room a huge tube could be seen sending out the eerie red glow that filled the place.

"Why is so dark?" asked Superboy.

"It helps keep our guest subdued and in a more manageable state."

"You mean weak. It help keeps your guest weak." said Megan with a look of displeasure on her face.

"Yes, it keeps him weak. But where he not kept in this state… he could kill us all."

"Just who is this guest of yours" asked Jaime but his question was soon answered as they drew closer to the tube and stopped before it. Inside was the body of a young boy with extremely feminine features. Long red/pink hair flowed in the water around him coiling up the tubes that were feeding him a strange lime colored liquid. His legs were long and lean but well-toned and his arms crossed over his chest and a pair of tight black briefs seemed sculpted around his round hips. Whoever this child was he was beautiful.

"Beta squad, may I introduce Ivan, Lillian, Isley, the grandson of Pamela Lillian Isley, better known as Poison Ivy."

There was silence as all five young heroes looked up at the tube containing the grandchild of one of the world's greatest and most dangerous eco terrorist.

"Batman and Nightwing never mentioned anything about Poison ivy ever having a child let alone a grandchild." said Tim in awe. "there isn't even anything on it in Batman's files."

"There wouldn't be." said the scientist.

"Batman wanted to keep Ivan's very existence a secret from every one including himself. The only computer in the world that has any information on Ivan is in a secret locale in Dakota."

"Why all the security, is Ivan just as dangerous as ivy." asked Megan.

"More so. Ivy can manipulate the earth energy known as The Green. Ivan can control it, almost if he and this energy are one, or at least symbiotic. Ivy is a tree, strong and unmovable. Ivan is the nutrients in the soil, the fungi on the bark and flowers that grow in her shade. Ivy is a servant to mother earth. Ivan is the heir."

"You speak of him with such adoration." said Jaime eyeing the doctor.

"Yes I suppose I do. To ensure that all of were dedicated to Ivan's wellbeing we have been… exposing ourselves to his pollen spores. This is why I had suggested an all-female team but I suppose you all shall do."

"Why go through all this trouble just to protect the child of a criminal." ask Robin.

"We have been trying to reverse the effects of his genealogy to a more manageable state. He saved all of Dakota once, hell maybe even the entire world. Besides that he has no one to care him anymore. His mother died from grief believing he had committed suicide."

"So what do you need with us?"

"Ivan's protection has been compromised by that attacker we had a few months ago. He needs to be moved and looked after. You job is escort to his arrival to a secure base in Antarctica in a week's time."

Superboy walked up to the tube. He felt the scientist tense and could smell the possessiveness coming off of him but he didn't care.

"why is Ivan so important" asked Beast boy.

"Ivan is the key to creating a better world. Imagine crops that last longer and grow in larger quantities as well as crops that can grow anywhere with minimal care. Ivan is the key to that break through. We cannot risk him being kidnapped by some clown faced, mallet swinging, teen with delusions that Ivan belongs to him."

"This clown who invaded the place, how do you know he thinks Ivan belongs to him." asked Megan

"He called him his little brother."

"Ok then we will be back in a week to transport him. Someone will have to stay here until everything is arranged."

"I'll stay." offered Superboy.

"We would feel more at ease if the girl stayed."

"I'm stronger and can go toe to with this guy."

"Superboy has a point." said Miss Martian.

"Why? Would any of the boys staying cause an issue?"

The scientist removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose with a heavy sigh.

"About a year ago, we had an employee, a janitor, who stumbled upon Ivan after hours. He became obsessed with him, obsessed to the point that he took a chair to the tube in an attempt to wake Ivan up. He had come in a suite and with a fresh rose and everything. The impact of the chair against the reinforced glass must have caused Ivan to have some kind of defensive reaction. When we came in the next morning, the rose he had brought had wrapped itself around his throat and the thorns had grown five inches long and stabbed him. He bled out at Ivan's feet."

"Dios Mio!" said Jaime

"Ivan woke up and killed the man?" asked Robin

"No, he was sleeping the entire time. The energy he controls, the green, it sensed he was in danger and acted to defend him."

Superboy folded his arms over his chest and stood his ground.

"I know what it's like to be stuck in a tube. To wake up angry and hurt and want to rip the first thing you lay your eyes on to pieces. I'll handle the watch just fine."

"You feel a connection with him." stated Megan placing her hand on the clone's shoulder who nodded.

"I don't like the idea of him being in this tube but I understand that he is dangerous. Too dangerous. If this… Clown guy comes back he isn't getting far."

The young scientist seemed displeased with this but ot was clear Superboy wasn't budging on the matter and that Miss Martian trusted his choice.

"Blue Beetle, you stay here with Superboy, Robin we will report back to batman and the league and ready the preparations for the transfer. Beast boy when we get back to mount justice I want you to find whatever you can about this guy in the clown costume ok?" said miss Martian. Everyone nodded save Superboy who was still staring up at Ivan.

Blue Beetle watched his partner as the other left and had to say he could understand what was so enthralling. The kid was far too beautiful for his gender. Everything about him screamed sin and lust yet spoke of innocence and purity beyond any mortal understanding.

"This Ivan is… perplexing." said the scarab on his back.

"His genealogy is a perfect mixture of human and plant D.N.A along with small infusions of reptilian genes. His lips are filled with the most potent neurotoxin ever produced. His nails are filled with an anti-coagulant that can dissolve a living creature from the inside out."

"They were right, he is dangerous." whispered Jaime to the scarab.

"More so when you pair all those poisons and toxins with the fact that his hair and breath produce a pheromone that causes effects of enchantment and arousal in most if not all males." replied the scarab.

"Just like poison ivy."

"This Ivan is Stronger than Poison Ivy. Even we would not be able to resist his power."

"Are you going to say we should destroy him?"

"… Something so beautiful must be protected. We must protect him."

Where was the glow of electricity? The feel of cold metals. Where was the crackle in the air and the hum of machinery? Where was my Static? Where was my Gear? I could feel my body tremble but I felt weightless and surrounded by my warmth. Flashes of something filled my mind. Two shadows wreathed in electrical purple energy, one with eyes of purple and the others with eyes of green. They stared at me and spoke my name. then the images shifted and there was a woman wreathed in red energy, she kissed my cheek and turned way. What was happening, where were these memories coming from? The Green rolled over me and lulled me back into my mindless sleep. The voice told me to sleep, to rest, and that soon all would be ok. The green hushed my fears and unease and surrounded me in familiar security. All too soon I faded into the blackness again.

Superboy frowned as he watched Ivan's brows knit together ever so slightly and pass so quickly it was almost like it never happened. He was happy Jaime had retired to patrolling outside. He liked the kid but his constant murmuring with his suite was annoying as hell. He set down on the ground and leaned his back against the tube holding Ivan watching all the researchers hurry about checking charts and monitors and pressing buttons.

"all these people here and I bet it still feels lonely." he said to Ivan.

"I know that feeling. The team is pretty much the only family I've had since I opened my eyes and even to this day I still feel alone sometimes. Even with all of them all around me"

Conner rested his head back and closed his eyes.

"Megan and Garth are my family… well Garth is anyway. Megan and I …. we aren't together anymore. She says it's because we aren't good together. She will age almost like normal humans do and I age… about twenty times slower. She has La'gahn now. He kind of reminds me of this swamp monster from this old monster movie Wally and Robin made Kaludr and I watch. God those were the good days. When the team was together, before K,aludr betrayed us and before Megan left me. When we were one big family."

Conner looked up at Ivan and smirked.

"I wonder what you're dreaming about. Hopefully something nice. Like sunny days and wild flowers. Fields of grass rolling in a breeze like water at a beach."

"We have yet to figure out exactly what Ivan's dreams"

Superboy looked up at the scientist from before and tried to keep his face calm. He didn't really like the man and he wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was his smell or how he acted as if Conner wasn't supposed to be there.

"We believe he has calm dreams if he does dream but I think he has nightmares. Constant nightmares."

"Why?" asked Conner raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure myself why I feel this way. All I can think is that if he wakes up he will be utterly alone and angry and on some level he must know this subcousously. If it was me, I would have constant nightmares."

Suddenly the alarm went off and the lights in the chamber turned from soft red to blaring green.

INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!

"He's returned" yelled another scientist typing a few buttons on a computer. The larger monitors all over the room that showed Ivan's vitals flickered to the image a large muscular boy in a black and red jester's outfit, hammering a huge mallet against the door.

"call the team, and then get out of here, but first open the door."

"are you insane, you'll be bringing him right to Ivan!" screamed the head scientist just as blue beetle flew in.

"I tried to keep him off but he's almost as strong as you Superboy."

Conner grabbed the scientist by this shirt and shook him.

"Open. The. Door."

Superboy stood in front of Ivan's tank ready for the intruder who came barreling in like a boulder down a heel. He looked at Superboy then looked right past him.

"Ivan. I'll get you out of here soon little brother. Don't worry" he said with a smile as though Ivan could hear him.

"Hey!" Superboy barked. "He isn't going anywhere with you freak."

The young man looked at Superboy truly for the first time as though he he was only just taking him in.  
"and who are you." he said with a slight tilt of his head swinging the huge mallet over his shoulder.

"Superboy. And you are?"

"call me Jack of Hearts"

"Well Jack, leave now and I won't hurt you."

"See now super burp that's going to be a problem. I came here for my little puddin over there behind you and I ain't leaving without him."

"Then I guess you're not leaving… conscience that is."

"Bring it."

Superboy lunged and barely missed landing a solid punch to Jack's gut. The boy rolled out of the way with a smirk. He raised his mallet and brought it down on the ground with a heavy crash that crushed the concrete floor beneath it, causing the ground to crack and roll topping Superboy over. Blue beetle flew in shooting firing off his plasma gun with rapid shot trying to land a hit but Jack batted each blast away with his mallet Superboy went on the offensive again, rushing forward and grabbing Jack by the waist and crashing them through a wall. Blue beetle waited for the cloud to clear and for Superboy to come walking back through the hole in the wall but to his surprise, Superboy came flying through, hitting the opposite wall and smashing into the computers next to Ivan's tank.

Jack came walking out looking beaten up but still standing.

"I know all about you Superboy but you wanna know something about me. My hammer here isn't all it appears to be, what with the kryptonite core and all."

Superboy stood up and glared at the other boy who continued to smirk but suddenly his smirk fell as he stared past him. Conner fallowed his gaze up to Ivan's tank. The liquid inside was draining out and Ivan was left hanging in by the wires and tubs that had been pumping oxygen into his body.

"I'm coming puddin" Superboy heard Jack whisper before jumping into the air with his mallet raised Superboy met him midair his fist connecting with Jack's chest just as his hammer connected with Superboy's sending them both flying.

Superboy heard the shatter of class and felt something land on his chest. He looked down to find a head of red/pink hair on his chest and cursed.

"Gimme my Red, Superjerk hole!" Jack hissed beginning to march forward only to be thrown back by an invisible force.

Superboy watched as Ms. Martian came floating him, eyes glowing red as she held the boy to the wall with all her mental power.

"Superboy, grab Ivan and get him out of here!" she said never taking her eyes off jack who was struggling against her hold.

Robin and Nightwing ran in behind her looking at all the damage.

"Batman is not going to be happy about this." said Nightwing. Robin nodded at his side.

"But first things first. Ivan's safety has been compromised. We have to get him to the base."

Robin nodded again tapping Ms. Martian on the shoulder and whispering something in her ear.

She blinked and Jack of heart fell over. Knocked out cold.

"He's strong, physically and mentally. He won't be out for long. His only thought process is to have Ivan. It's like instinct or something."

Soon they were on their way after messaging batman from the bioship. The dark Night was adamant that Ivan stay comatose for as long as possible and they keep him some place far from any plant life. Red Tornado offered his room since it was filled with computers and far off the ground. Superboy didn't like any of this however.

"He's been stuck in a lab for almost all his life. Could we just let him wake up and explain things to him?" he argued with the image of Batman on the huge monitor.

"Are you aware of how dangerous Ivan is? Putting aside the fact that the boy can not only controle even the most base form of plant life but earth and rock as well, but that he is stronger than his grandmother who even superman himself with all his godly powers cannot resist. It is better for all of us with an XY chromosome that Ivan remains sleep for as long as possible."

Superboy glared at the monitor before storming off to his room.

"You have no idea how it feels to be stuck in a lab, people feeding you information. Being used like a lab rat and never knowing a kind face." he said just loud enough to be heard.

I could hear the whir of machines, the beeping of computers. My Gear was here. I knew the sounds of him anywhere but where was my Static? Why could I not bring myself to wake up. This was not a green induced sleep. Something was keeping me here in my dream like state. Some outside force foreign to me. Why would my Gear want to keep me sleep? Why would my static allow this. Had I done something wrong?

I had, But what? I knew it had been something terrible. Why could I not remember? I fought against this unnatural sleep with all my might. I reached out with all my might till I felt the touch of the green. I gave the green a single order. Find this force that keeps me in this limbo and Destroy it!

Miss Martian hovered under the door to Red tornado's room. Her legs crossed and eyes closed as though in meditation but her mind was working overtime. She was trying to keep Ivan asleep. Super boy leaned against the wall watching her. Every now and then her face with scrunch up as though she was straining against something stronger than her.

"He's strong." Conner chuckled darkly

"Stronger than I thought and his mind… it like a forest. A forest surrounded by a wall of thorns."

"Don't alert him that your there." said Nightwing.

"A little too late… he senses that something is keeping him asleep. Kind of like being drugged yet knowing your hands and feet are bound."

"Yeah I'd be pissed if that was me" said Jaime

Everybody stopped and stared at him.

"I'm going to check on him." said Conner.

"Not alone." said Nightwing.

Conner shrugged as the team leader fallowed in onto the hover pad up to red tornado's room

There he was. Lying perfectly still on the almost operating table like thing that red tornado used as a bed. Thankfully all his hair served as a nice cushion for his lithe body.

"He's like a fairy tale princess." said Conner to himself more then to Nightwing who stood far from Ivan.

"Yes, save for that fact that he has a dick and kissing him won't wake him or anything magical. It will kill you."

Conner rolled his eyes and glared at his team leader.

"I don't remember there being so much issue when you were pining over Solan. How is wild cat doing by the way?"

"Mine and Solan's situation is completely different. He doesn't have the ability to MAKE me fall in love with him or lust for him. He can't control plant life that could strangle me and he isn't a living walking concoction of the deadliest poisons and venoms in the world." said Nightwing with a bit of a sneer.

"you really don't like the idea of not being in control do you? That's what really unnerves you about Ivan. That fact that he could make you do things against your will, and while we are on the subject about Solan. Let's not forget that he tried to kill you not once but twice when he found out about Starfire before they became buddy, buddy. Ivan isn't as dangerous as you guys think. He's misunderstood."

"Oh you're just smitten by someone else who spent half their life in a test tube."

Suddenly there was a crash and screams. Conner and Nightwing leap out of the chamber and landed in the mist of chaos. A huge slithering tube of green had crashed through one of the walls on the side of the base and was thrashing about. Kidflash, Blue Beetle and Robin were trying to fight it off but it seemed to be focused on person in particular

"Megan!" yell Conner rushing towards her as she tried to maintain her hold over Ivan's sleep and fight off the thrashing tensile of green. Superboy caught the tube just as it was about to strike Miss Martian and Nightwing sliced it with a bat-er-rang.

"What is this thing?"

"It's a plant!" snapped Nightwing.

"Still so sure Ivan's not dangerous? He isn't even awake and he's attack us!"

Just then another vine like tentacle erupted from the larger vine and went on another attack of Megan. This time it succeeded in pushing Superboy out the way and collided with her head.

Beasboy ran over and knelt down next her. She was staring off in to space.

"sis are you ok?"

"I lost the connection. Ivan's awake." she said.

Everything stopped as everyone's eyes slowly turned to where Ivan was being kept. The vines had stopped their attack and had formed a kind of throne as smaller vines slithered up into the room above. As they lowered, in their grip were the most breath taking and most beautiful sight anyone had ever beheld.


End file.
